Broken
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 5/100. Another fill for the kinkmeme. Pairing is MatsunagaxMasamune, with hints of KojuroxMasamune. Not for people who get squicked out by anything to do with eyes, just a pre-warning   ;. Hope you enjoy c:


**5/100. Another fill for the kinkmeme. The person wanted Matsunaga/Masamune, with Masamune being broken/humilated, with hints I assume of KojuroxMasamune. Definately not my OTP being a firm DateSana fangirl, but I hope I did what they wanted...Anyway, this contains some pretty graphic things...It IS Matsunaga after all haha. **

**A/N: Anything Masamune says in italics is his engrish, just so you know c:**

071- Broken

His senses were fogged with a cloudy smog, the lilac smoke creeping around his weakening body, the grip on his sword finally relenting as he fell to the floor, his six claws splayed out around him. 'K...Kojuro..?' Naturally his retainer was who his thoughts were of right now, as they'd been fighting the same foe, but the right eye was nowhere to be seen or heard, and that feeling felt like a lead weight in the dragon's stomach. The young lord would certainly not admit to panicking, even if the situation looked rather grim right now, his body scrabbling against the ash covered floor, trying desperately to stand back up.

'Ah, moving is proving quite difficult for you isn't it, Dokuganryu?' The low, menacing voice resonated through the purple clouds, it's owner pacing forwards slowly, an arm behind his back as always. 'It appears your retainer has left you for me to play with. What a nice gift to give me, however just your claws would have sufficed.' Matsunaga crouched down, observing how Masamune growled venom in that odd foreign tongue he often used, his black eyes mentally counting the swords that lay around the dragon's body.

'_Shit..._' Masamune knew this guy was trouble, no doubt about it. Kojuro had mentioned what a bastard he could be to deal with, and now the asshole had gone and left him here with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the hoarder move to take the handle of one of his claws, his anger growing. 'Don't you touch that...I'll fucking cut you to pieces if you handle any of my blades!' His aggressive tone served as a reminder to Matsunaga, not that the elder male paid him any heed.

Momentarily he disregarded the dragon as he ranted, clasping the hand of one of the blades, taking it out of the ground, holding it up to the full moon's light to inspect it. 'Such a fine blade...Not particularly fitting for one of such a nature. It's delicate and ornate, certainly not like you Dokuganryu.' True, on the outside, the hoarder could see aggression, anger and roughness, but he knew that under that façade lay a frail, weak creature. Masamune was not the first he'd seen with this sort of appearance.

Crawling, he reached for the elder's arm as he caressed one of his treasured swords. It felt as though he was the one being stroked, strange as it sounded. 'I warned you fucker...Don't touch my blades!' he shouted, finding strength in his legs to push off the floor, lunging at the hoarder. He was quickly knocked down, the incense still clearly affecting him as he choked on the little oxygen he was inhaling.

'Temper, temper Dokuganryu...' Matsunaga placed the sword down, eyeing it before tearing his gaze to focus on the crumpled dragon, gasping for air. 'It seems as though the right eye failed to teach you manners while raising you, pity really.' He casually peeled off one of his gloves, leaving his taloned one on, taking Masamune's jaw in a tight grip, ensuring the barbed points dug into his skin. 'Will I have to teach you, Dokuganryu?'

The dragon hissed and snarled, his eye narrowed in defiance as Matsunaga gripped his face, 'You'll never fucking get anything from me hermit. Go back to your pit already!' His words were met with Matsunaga's hold tightening, the barbs piercing his skin so slivers of blood began to trickle out of the small wounds.

'Please, continue to shout to your heart's content, Dokuganryu. I merely find it amusing.' the elder male stated, freeing Masamune's face from his talons, deciding to go for the patch that covered his right eye. 'It intrigues me...You concealing this monstrosity...It is no more vile than your personality, Dokuganryu.' He slowly moved the talons underneath the eye patch, teasing them over the wound, feeling the soft bruises that littered the area.

In his mind, nothing Matsunaga did to him would bother him, his haughty arrogance saw to that. That all went out the window when he felt the points trail _under _his eye patch, his blood suddenly freezing in his veins. 'You...Have no reason! Gnnhn...Hermit...Don't fucking touch it!' his growling intensified as his patch was carelessly ripped off his face, tossed aside like it was trash.

The hoarder stared intently at the scarring, resisting the urge to hurry his plans along. No, he was going to savour this, as Masamune was an interesting treasure. 'Truly a grotesque wound you have...Understandably, you keep it covered, but I would prefer to see you in all of your shame.' He gave a low chuckle, aimlessly scoring the points of his glove across the lid, scraping it across the tight stitches that kept the socket sealed.

'Ah, I wonder what would happen if I did this?' Matsunaga mused, digging one of the barbs into the stitching, severing it at one end, allowing him to tug at the thread, beginning to unpick the row of neat crosses.

Masamune would have been rooted to the spot regardless of the incense as he realised what the hermit was doing to his eye, panic shooting through every fibre of his body as he felt the older man pull at the stitching keeping his lid closed. 'S-Sick fucker...Why would you...Ggnn...' he balled his hands into weak fists, swallowing his fears as Matsunaga slowly pulled out the stitching.

He didn't need the dragon to vocalise his distress to know he was feeling weak and exposed; his pained expression was enough to satisfy Matsunaga, for now at least. 'The final one is about to be freed, how does that make you feel Dokuganryu?' he did just as he said, licking his lips in antipation as he pried open the socket, pressing one of his talons into the gaping hole where his eye once was. 'Truly remarkable...'

The dragon had never felt so violated in all of his life. Sickness built up in his body as the hoarder inspected his wound; his words most definitely were hitting raw nerves in him, never believing that he'd ever find anyone except Kojuro to accept him because of it. 'Take it out...ghn..._shit..._Don't you dare make me ask twice..!' The same bite was missing from his voice this time, and naturally Matsunaga picked up on this.

'What if I choose to decline? I am enjoying your distress far too much.' he commented, switching the taloned glove for his bare fingers, probing into the wound with a couple of them, finding it amusing how the dragon tried to pull his face away. 'Have you ever come close to blindness, Dokuganryu?' he asked nonchalantly, dragging the index finger of his barbed glove over Masamune's left eye, digging it just under his eyeball, fingering the eyelashes along the bottom lid.

'W-Wait!' he cursed himself for how weak that sounded, closing his left eye, squirming as Matsunaga held him in a tight grip. 'Why would you even? Y-You have no...Reason.' he swallowed, his breathing a little shaky at the thought of Matsunaga robbing him of his sight.

'True, I have no reason, but that does not mean I will stop. Your vocal distress is quite exciting, Dokuganryu.' The hoarder smirked, increasing the pressure of the talon on his closed left eye, narrowing his dark eyes as Masamune mumbled weaker and weaker protests. 'You cannot stop me from claiming your left eye along with your claws as personal treasures. Then no one, not even the right eye will want you, Dokuganryu.' He pressed his lips to Masamune's ear, 'Nobody.' He repeated, his tongue darting out to lap at the shell of the dragon's ear.

His words made no sense at all to Masamune. Why would you want someone's eye? Clearly this man was damn crazy. Still, the prospect of losing his sight was one that had often frightened him, having recurring nightmares when he was younger about it, looking to Kojuro for comfort. Though in this waking nightmare, the retainer was still nowhere to be found. 'Don't...J-Just don't take it...' His tone was pleading, but the one thing he'd promised himself was that he'd never, ever beg for anything. Not since the death of his father.

Matsunaga gave a small grin, continuing to increase the pressure, trailing his tongue along the empty socket, letting it flit inside inside to test the dragon's reactions once more. He was pleased with the sharp gasp of distress that came from him, noticing his ragged breathing getting worse. 'If you wish me to stop, all you have to do is a small favour for me...'

As the pressure built on his left eye, his defences fell more and more, all rational thought leaving him at the notion Matsunaga _was _going to take his eye if he didn't bend to his whim. It was times like this he needed Kojuro, for guidance more so than anything else. 'What the fuck do you want?' He feigned his bravado, stilling his shaky tone.

'That mouth of yours, nearly as filthy as your right socket. Of course that is worse, I must say I have yet to see anything worse in my years.' The wound itself wasn't even that bad, but it was delicious to see how his words affected Masamune, playing his insecurities like an instrument. He was probably enjoying the dragon's distress far more than he should be, feeling a slight heat built in his groin upon hearing him show signs of bending. 'If you could, perhaps use that vile mouth of yours to pleasure me, I shall reconsider claiming your left eye for myself.'

For a moment, Masamune thought he'd misheard the male, 'Pleasure...You? That's fucking...Sick!' The dragon had no intention of doing anything like that, or so he thought; at least, until the pressure on his left eye became unbearable pain, the talon pressing against the sclera of his eye. 'Agnh...Stop...Just...gn..._Alright_...' Masamune felt humiliated for agreeing to something so foul, but he couldn't lose both of his eyes and make himself more of a burden for Kojuro.

'Ah finally, some sense must have struck you...Very well then, I shall let you keep the title of Dokuganryu, and your future if you give me my wish.' He tugged off the taloned glove after removing it from Masamune's left eye, taking the messy brown locks in a tight grip, forcing him forwards. 'Come now boy, you cannot expect me to do all the work for you...'

It was a hollow victory, having the talon removed. The pain reduced to a dull ache, but his heart heavy with the prospect of what he was going to have to do now. The grip in his hair did nothing to aid his ailing pride, his face being encouraged forwards towards Matsunaga's crotch while the hermit did nothing but smirk down at what he was about to reduce Masamune to.

He mockingly stroked the dragon's scruffy hair, impressed with how compliant he was being, chuckling slightly as his erect inches pressed against his cheek after Masamune had did as instructed. 'Ah, what a pleasing sight. Perhaps I should utilise the other gaping hole in your face...' Matsunaga took hold of his erection, dragging the tip across the young lord's socket, putting the slightest bit of pressure on it, hinting he wasn't bluffing.

It wasn't Masamune's first time doing this, only ever doing it once or twice to his retainer, so he had a vague idea of what he was supposed to be doing as the organ pressed against his face. Though he'd definitely not anticipated Matsunaga to be so depraved as to try and do what he was threatening. Something inside of the dragon snapped as he felt the head of Matsunaga's cock press against his socket, the feeling of being fully vulnerable was one he'd not felt since he he held the name Botenmaru.

The dragon's tongue darted out to lap along the base of Matsunaga's arousal, trailing up to flick over the head, taking it into his mouth with a small moan. All that was on his mind right now was keeping Matsunaga's cock away from his right eye socket. He tasted vile, the salty pre cum being encouraged out of the hoarder by the dragon's lips and tongue, his head being pushed further onto the organ, much to his own disgust and humility.

It was rare he allowed himself to indulge in such sinful pleasure, but the dragon's weakness was too easy to manipulate. 'Very good...You're finally putting that foul mouth to some good use, Dokuganryu.' Matsunaga shifted himself, snapping his hips forward suddenly, forcing Masamune to take in his full length, allowing himself a small moan, further aroused by the choking noises coming from the falling dragon.

The sound of Masamune gagging and panting filled the area, his hands clawing at Matsunaga's thighs for leverage as he was roughly mouth fucked, closing his eye as he felt his pride slowly slipping away. The elder male wasn't giving him much chance to work him properly, content with his quick pace, apparently nearing his climax as he allowed Masamune to draw off most of the inches, his lips still latched onto the head, lapping along the slit like a hungry dog.

Matsunaga gripped the base of his cock, pumping himself to quicken his orgasm, knowing his time was short. Part of him wished to fill the dragon's mouth with his essence, seeing as how he seemed to be enjoying the taste of his pre cum, but he was definitely going to stick with his original plans, knowing it would benefit him in the long run. 'You have done well, boy. Now allow me to finish how I please.' He sped up his motions, slipping his cock from the dragon's slick lips, hurriedly pressing the tip into his empty socket, releasing completely inside of it, allowing himself a moan of satisfaction as he did so, enjoying the sickened expression that spread across Masamune's face.

Pure horror would be something Masamune would use to describe what he felt right now. The warm ejaculate trailing out of his right socket to match the odd sensation of a tear trickling out of his left eye, his body and mind completely broken to what Matsunaga had just done to him.

The stunned silence of the dragon was satisfaction enough for Matsunaga to take his leave, 'You have performed most perfectly, Dokuganryu. I shall leave both the claws and your eye in tact, for now at least.' His low chuckle echoed even after he'd left, leaving Masamune soiled and trembling.

'Masamune-sama! Masamune-sama!' Kojuro already felt sick with worry, pissed with himself for being so careless around someone like Matsunaga. He dashed into the courtyard, where the purple smog had been earlier, a horrid feeling sank in his stomach as he saw his lord crumpled in a heap. He showed no hesitation in rushing over, kneeling by his lord (and lover, but that was not important right now) to see the state he was in. His fists shook with anger as he saw what Matsunaga had done to his lord, unsure who he was most angry at. Himself for allowing this to happen, or the hermit.

'You are safe now my lord. I will see to it I personally tear him asunder for what he has put you through. I apologise for not being here to protect you, I have failed you and your family once more, my lord.' Kojuro bowed his head apologetically, looking to Masamune as he felt his lord's hand grip his trembling fist. '_Shut up_...You're here now...That's what matters to me Kojuro.' he gave a weak smile, content knowing he was safe now, and would be so long as he had Kojuro.

**/ Part of me can't believe I wrote something like that...considering I'm pretty squicky about eyes _ Ah well, hope you enjoyed c:**


End file.
